Demigods at Gakuen Hetalia
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus have defied Giants and some have even seen the depths of Tatarus. But now, four of them have to face a new challenge: school. And this isn't any old school. This is a place where... wait, why am I introducing? Just read it! :D Collab crossover with EpicJirachiFan


**Hey guys! This is Chaotic Hedgehog, crossing over (geddit?) into two new categories. So, I've always wanted to put my hand into the Percy Jackson series, being a big fan; in fact, I have another Percy Jackson crossover on the way. But for now, here is a crossover of Percy Jackson, and the anime Hetalia. A friend got me hooked (dubbing me as Austria, and my girlfriend as Hungary XD) and the same friend is the one I've been working with for this story. Yes! Not ONLY is this a crossover, it is all a collaboration (or however the hell it's spelt) with EpicJirachiFan, or EJF for short.**

**Note: most of the Hetalia stuff is done by EJF, and the Percy Jackson stuff by me.**

**Note: due to the way we're writing (and the fact that writer's block has struck both of us) update times are gonna be staggered at best.**

□■□■□■□**Notice!**

**The narrator is Jamie, the same narrator as in the anime of hetalia. I have tried to make it so she has the same attitude as in the anime.**

□■□■□■□**end of notice**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Hetalia. I share ownership of this story idea with EJF, now read! :D**

Narrators (Jamie's) POV

So, it was just a normal day in everyone's respective time and worlds... well... except for the pictonians, who, despite apologising and all, were still hell bent on universal domination. I would tell you more but I don't wanna bum you out... anyway... today is a normal day at the Hetalian School. Gakuen hetalia... or is it?

* * *

(Percy POV)

I sighed as I entered the school building. I wondered how long it would take for me to get kicked out of this place. My track record had been damaged for a year, but after my disappearance act, courtesy of her most annoying majesty Hera, queen of Olympus, I had been kicked out of Goode High. Oh, wait. I should probably explain the whole "Hera" thing. Yeah, I'm a demigod. Son of Poseidon, to be exact. Upsides? Well, I get water powers (gotta love those.), a deadly weapon (fear the mighty ballpoint pen!) and an understanding of Greek mythology. More or less. Downsides? Let's say that most of the time I'm running from the mythical meanies that decide they want to eat me every five minutes or so. Not to mention ADHD and dyslexia. Not fun if you're trying to stay in school.

So anyway, I was looking around. Cause y'know, first day, you don't want to make too much of a fool of yourself. My thoughts changed to home. My mom got pretty angry with me. It doesn't help when your stepdad works at the school. So, out of worry, she suggested this place. My thoughts turned to my other home: Camp Half-Blood. It's basically a summer camp for demigods. It's packed year round, so we don't have to worry about the Drakons coming and spitting acid everywhere when the main bulk isn't around. But my thoughts were interrupted by the one voice I loved, yet didn't expect, to hear: "Seaweed Brain?"

* * *

(Seychelles POV)

Yay! I finally found someone else new here! I mean I used to be teased about being the new girl but not anymore! I saw one of them talking to Hungary. Well she was very pretty and looked pretty smart. The bell rang. CRAP IM GONNA BE LATE FOR CLAS! I made a dash towards the biology department. Biology isn't my best subject, but we are doing sea creatures right now, my specialist topic.

Panting, I slammed the door open. "I'm sorry I'm late sir!" I called.

"It's OK Seychelles. Sit down. "

"Thank you so much!"

But something was different about my seat. Normally I am just on my own in the corner, but, there was a boy on the seat next to mine. A kinda, cute boy! I sat down next to him. I whispered to him "we are doing water creatures."

* * *

(Annabeth POV)

I looked up at the building that was my new school "Gakuen Hetalia…" I thought, remembering the name "I wonder what awaits me here?" With that, I headed inside, looking around. I saw a couple of familiar faces, the ones who had suggested this place "Jason! Piper! Over here!" The two turned. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Yeah, the Roman god of the sky, and Greek goddess of love. Demigods, or Half-Bloods. My mom's Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. We chatted a while, Piper talking about the latest movie her dad was working on. I should probably mention. Her dad's Tristan McLean, professional actor and movie star. Then we saw him. My heart seemed to beat faster. Messy, raven-black hair, orange T-shirt. Then he turned around. Sea-green eyes, and the writing on his shirt spelling the name of our second home. "Seaweed Brain?"

He turned, made eye contact, and immediately made his way towards us "Wise girl?" His smile widened, and he broke into a run. I went to meet him halfway, and we hugged. The others ran up to catch up. He pulled away, a big smile still on his face "Annabeth!" He noticed the others, and turned to properly face them, keeping an arm around me "Jason, Piper! Good to see you all."

* * *

(Percy POV)

So, they were actually coming here? I never knew! Maybe they didn't feel it was something to tell. School isn't really a topic you bring up when you're killing the Minotaur or riding a Pegasus. So we talked, but we were advised to head to lesson. Piper and Annabeth went one way, me and Jason went the other. When we got to our lesson, we sat and looked clueless. I'd been the new kid plenty of times, and Jason had never actually been to school, only the Wolf House and Camp Jupiter. The teacher seemed to understand, and gave us the necessary equipment. I had riptide, but I didn't think they'd like a ballpoint pen that could turn into a sword.

Lesson was about to begin when the door burst open. A girl came rushing in, and apologised. I frowned as I heard her name, and mouthed to Jason "Seychelles? Isn't that a place somewhere?" The answer was an equally confused look, and a shoulder shrug. I wondered what we were about to do, when seemingly, someone heard my thoughts and answered "we are doing water creatures." I jumped a little bit, instinctively grabbing riptide, but it was only the girl from before. She was kinda pretty… then her words hit me. Water creatures. That meant my father's domain. My eyes lit up, and I heard Jason mutter "oh boy…"

* * *

(Seychelles POV)

"Open your books to page 72 and start working. Exercise a, b, c, d, f and questions 1-6. Copy out all pictures and diagrams. Understand?" the teacher called.

"Yes sir..." the whole class groaned in unison. Well, there goes our chance of having a fun lesson today. I opened my deep blue pencil case, it had small patterns in the shape of my island all over it, with the coat of arms on each end. I don't like the coat of arms, but this was something that I made as merchandise, and because my living cost is so high, this is all I can afford for now. I pulled out my lucky pen. The sea blue one with the dolphin on the end. I put pen to paper, literally! And started writing.

"hey." someone whispered from beside me. "A pen sil- vous- plait?"

I jumped out of my skin. "FRANCE!" I whispered back. "You don't sit there! You sit next to England, why are you here?!"

"Mon Amis, can't you see zat ze young mademoiselle is sitting zere?"

I directed my gaze towards France's usual seat. What on earth was ROSIE doing in our class. She is normally in medical school or something!

"Oh, ok." I said. "And no, you cannot have a pen."

France then sighed and then went back to his work. Using a pencil he bribed Luxembourg to give him.

"Sorry to bother, but... do you have something I could write with?"

ARGH! I FELT LIKE I WAS GONNA EXPLODE! SO ANNOYING!

I turned around to face this asker. Oh, the guy next to me? I pointed at the ballpoint pen in his hand. "Um, what's wrong with that one?"

"Oh this? Umm... its outta ink... so... yeah..."

He seemed suspicious but it would have been rude to ask for a test. "sure." I replied. And reached into my pencil case. I handed him a pen. One of my favourites, the one with a whale on the end, and an ocean around it. "Sorry it's not nice to look at... I did design it myself..."

"Oh don't worry! It's fine." he said, and started to write. His knowledge on the first question nearly exceeded mine! This was my chance.

"Um... what's your name?" I asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to say! It's..."

"ZE AWEZOME PRUSSIA!"

All attention was automatically turned to the door. And I thought me coming in was disruptive! How can he come in so late (over half an hour)? And so loud?!

* * *

(Jason POV)

I watched as Percy started scribbling away. For a guy with ADHD and dyslexia, his knowledge and answers on the subject could've told otherwise. I could see him tense when she mentioned his pen. But when everybody kept attacking that girl- Seychelles, I think- I will admit they had me grabbing my coin. Oh yeah. I know how my original coin/sword/lance thing got broken in the fight with Enceladus, but thanks to Leo, he had made it. One side is Imperial Gold, the other Celestial Bronze. I laughed as she tried to ask for his name, and he started to respond, only to be interrupted. I muttered "already got girls asking for your name, Jackson?" He rolled his eyes, used to the joke.

* * *

(Hungary's POV)

Ah, it's so refreshing having new pupils. And then what happens? Prussia ruins it. Bastard. Anyway, Seychelles seems to have a thing for the new boy. Egypt and France and England aren't gonna be pleased... kehehehe...

* * *

(Annabeth POV)

So, biology for our first class? Not so bad, I suppose. At least one of us would be enjoying the topic. And it appeared he was. As well as talking to the girl beside him. My eyes narrowed. But I soon relaxed. It wasn't gonna do us any harm. He might be a Seaweed Brain but he knows his and my feelings well enough. And I don't want to be a clingy girlfriend. He talks to all the demigods at Camp Half-Blood, so why not here? I saw him tense. Someone must've asked about anaklusmos- riptide. I turned to Piper, and asked jokingly "so, what were you going to steal to get out of this place?"

She scowled me "you know it's my charmspeak, not me stealing things. And besides, why would I want to get kicked out?" She gestured over to Jason, who was now leaning over to Percy, saying something and using the distraction of the loud kid- Prussia- to his advantage. I saw Percy roll his eyes and make an "oh, ha ha ha" face.

**So, there's chapter 1. Leave your creative comments in the review section below! Next chapter might not be out for a while, cause it's nearly Summer break for me! :D**


End file.
